


What if Tup served with another legion before the 501st?

by Swindled_Ink



Series: Tup appreciation society but with feels [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 617th Legion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Autistic Tup, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Dogma is a reconditioned Skeptic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original squad, Skeptic is Dogma, Spoiler but I wanted to clarify, Stimming, Torrent as Family, Torrent centric, Tup Centric, Tup Needs A Hug, Tup's first squad, Tup-centric, asd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swindled_Ink/pseuds/Swindled_Ink
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo- Depression entry. Tup was assigned to the 617th Legion who serve with General Pong Krell. They are deployed to the planet Telnerth to drive out separatist forces. A month later, the 617th Legion is disbanded and Tup is transferred to the 501st Legion Torrent Company. Torrent will have to befriend a battle scarred Tup before he can do something drastic.
Relationships: 501st Legion & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5385 | Tup & 617th Legion, CT-5385 | Tup & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5385 | Tup & Original Character(s), CT-5385 | Tup & Original Squad, CT-5385 | Tup & Torrent Company, Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Tup appreciation society but with feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898056
Comments: 35
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yall_its_me_nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yall_its_me_nicole/gifts), [sheApunk89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheApunk89/gifts), [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [Snapp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapp/gifts), [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



> Dedicated to the aforementioned. You inspired me to finally write my first star wars fic. I hope you don't mind that I tagged you. Anyone looking for a good fic, go to these people because they are amazing writers.

Hushed anticipation filled the air as the battalion waited for the cruiser to touch down. Captains were eyeing the rows of troopers and barking out reprimands when there was too much movement. Tup forced himself to still as Captain Thread prowled in front of his squad but he quickly moved on to the next squad.

“Attention!” Commander Pick called. “The general will be here in less than a minute.”

Captain Thread settled into position near Tup’s squad. “Stand in position,” He growled over the general comm channel.

Tup stood stock still alongside his squad as the ramp slowly lowered. A crescendo swelled in his chest as he got his first look at his general. A male Besalisk draped in traditional jedi garb marched off the transport with a stern look on his face. 

“General Krell,” Commander Pick saluted. “It is an honour to be serving you with the 617th Legion.”

General Krell towered over the Commander. “CC-5194,” The Besalisk sneered. “I want you and the legion on my cruiser in the next hour.”

“Yes sir,” Commander Pick said. “Is there anything else I can do for you General?”

Captains began giving orders to the squad leaders but the quiet hum of noise paused when the General responded to Commander Pick.  
“I don’t need a lab creature following me around everywhere,” General Krell snarled.

The Legion watched mutely as the General stormed past the Commander and disappeared into the hallways of Kamino. Tup kept his eyes on the Commander as he visibly checked himself. Orders continued to be relayed after a moment but the scene stayed in everyone’s minds as they began packing onto the cruiser.

“I thought Jedi were supposed to be more friendly,” Tup muttered to his squad leader when they had a chance to breathe.

Flick clapped his shoulder. “I’m sure he was just having a bad day,” He soothed. “You know that they’re under a lot of stress at the moment.”

“Still,” Kick interrupted. “He didn’t need to be that rude to the Commander.”

“Don’t go around starting something Kick,” Paint warned as he dumped a crate in a corner of their barracks. 

Recoil latched onto Kick and dragged him out the door. “Come on vod. I’m sure we can find something interesting to do while we’re waiting for new orders,” He said brightly.  
Ring nearly bumped into them when he came rushing into the room. “You guys will never guess what I just saw!” He panted.

Kick and Recoil paused by the door and waited for Ring to catch his breath. “It better be good,” Kick said.

Ring made a face, “Depends on what you view as good.” He had wide eyes and there was something in his tone that made Tup sit up on his cot. 

“What is it?” Tup asked.

“General Krell punched Commander Pick,” Ring said in a rush. “I saw it with my own eyes. It was unprovoked!”

Flick stood up quickly and pushed Ring onto his cot. “Don’t go spreading this around Ring,” He warned.

“Hey,” Kick said. “We should know what type of general we’re serving with.”

Privately Tup agreed with what his hot-headed squad brother said. “Flick must have a good reason for keeping it quiet,” He argued out loud.

“You know what happens if we speak about the Jedi like that,” He warned. Paint had brought out his data pad and was fiddling with it.

An eerie silence followed Paint’s warning and even Kick stayed silent. “Fine,” Kick spat out. “I won’t tell anyone but I’m keeping Recoil far away from him.”

“Thank you Kick,” Flick sighed. “We don’t know enough about General Krell to make any unjust assumptions towards him,” He said. “However I won’t mind if you keep an eye on each other when he’s around.”

Paint nodded, “Better to be safe than sorry.”

The beginning of something new has never felt so daunting before.

XXX XXX

Blaster bolts flew past Tup and sprayed the dirt behind him. The frequent shells falling on their position created shaky ground, and scorched fauna made his helmet filters work overtime to reduce the pollen in the air. Comms were overloaded with cries for medics and yells from squad leaders. Tup switched channels to his squad’s personal code and slid under cover just as another shell hit the line.

“Keep advancing,” Flick repeated. “Keep firing at the canons.”

Tup called out an affirmative, aiming his blaster at the closest canon and shooting the droid that operated it. Kick and Recoil took aim beside him managing to blow up the canon with a well-aimed shot. 

A swell rose within the rank as the canons were systematically taken out. “All squads press the attack,” Commander Pick ordered. 

The battle was going in their favour. Tup advanced another two trenches seamlessly and took pot shots at the retreating droids. A smile began to make its way onto his face as he took out three droids. “I’ve got two charges left until I’m out,” He informed Flick. A click sounded as he changed charge cartridges.

“Copy that,” Flick said. “Ring. Toss Tup another charge when you’re in range.”

A charge pack hit Tup as he ducked down. He raised a hand in the direction it came from. “Anyone got eyes on the brush?” Paint asked quietly. “Half a click left of the big rock.”

Tup eyed the edge of the battlefield. “No visua-“ There was a slight swaying at the top of the grass and a luminescent bulb was dangling in the stalks. “Wildlife?”

“A couple natives went in there,” Paint replied. 

A stray blaster shot illuminated the area and revealed a hulking war beast. “Ambush!” Tup yelled on the main channel.

A veritable stampede of the beasts rushed the battle zone, screams cut short as long horns pierced troops armour. “Aim for the eyes!” Flick shouted. 

Any shots Tup fired hit the animals hide and didn’t leave a mark. “Scatter!” A nearby trooper yelled as one of them ran towards their trench.

Tup grabbed a grenade and lobbed it in the path of the animal. It howled as he ran for the safety of the hastily formed blockade. Ring fell in beside him and together they slid into a trench. “Nice mess you got into vod,” Ring joked. 

“Knock it off,” Flick said. “Paint watch out for that gap or-”

“Osik,” Paint yelped as his foot caught on the gap. 

Tup watched helpless as one of the animals speared Paint with its horns. His screams of agony lit up their channel until the beast shook its head and dislodged him. “Paint?” Kick’s voice wavered.

“He’s gone,” Recoil said numbly. 

Someone, Flick, slapped Tup’s shoulder. “Head in the game guys,” He ordered. “Get back to the second line.”

Ring jumped out of the trench and ran towards the beast with grenades in his hands. “I’m not leaving Paint!” He yelled. “Eat this you piece of osik!”

A loud explosion echoed across the channel as Ring and the beast were blasted into pieces. “RING,” Tup screamed.

Flick bodily hauled him away from the hot zone as he yelled profanities. “Please,” Tup begged. 

“Get your shebs back to second line now!” Flick roared. 

Tup sobbed as he was pulled away from his batchmates bodies. “Paint! Ring!”

I didn’t understand at the time but I learned quick enough.

XXX XXX

The room was quiet as the four of them sat in front of their brothers bunk. Tup blinked away another set of tears just as Recoil began to cry. “I didn’t think this would happen so soon,” He confessed tearfully.

Flick’s mouth wobbled as he searched for words. “They went down fighting,” He murmured.

“Is that the best you can say,” Kick snarled as he pulled Recoil into a tight embrace. 

“What do you want me to say Kick?” Flick asked. “They died doing their duty.”

Tup watched with wide, teary eyes as the two exchanged heated words. He hugged Paint’s pillow to his chest as words devolved into shoves. “Stop,” He whispered. “Stop it!”

Kick scoffed and dragged Recoil to his feet. “Let’s go vod,” He sneered at Flick. 

The room was a lot larger when it was only Flick and him in here. “I know what you meant,” Tup tried to assure Flick.

The squad leader sighed and sat next to Tup. “Don’t do what Ring did,” He said shakily. “Promise me you won’t do that.”

“I won’t,” Tup said. "I promise."

He watched with a heavy heart as Flick dragged himself onto his cot and curled up alone.

We weren’t taught how to deal with the deaths of our brothers.

XXX XXX

“Are you defective CC-1439?” General Krell roared.

Captain Smoke looked small as the jedi towered over him. “I apologise sir,” Captain Smoke said. “I cannot let you continue with this plan.”

“You are beneath me clone,” General Krell said. “You do not get to overrule my commands.”

The captain looked to the gathered squads and drew strength from them. “General Krell,” He began. “This plan will result in high casualty rates and I cannot follow it when there are other options available. I apologise for any disrespect.”

General Krell sneered. “You will follow my orders CC-1439 or I will have you sent back to Kamino,” He threatened.

Captain Smoke looked taken aback. Nobody expected the general to threaten a clone ranking so high. “General I just don’t see why we have to do a full frontal attack when doing multiple wave attacks is more effective and less costly,” Captain Smoke said.

“That is not for you to consider clone,” General Krell said.

The clones waited in tense silence as the two commanding officers stared each other down. Captain Smoke sighed and shuffled his helmet under his other arm. “I will follow your plan General Krell,” He conceded.

General Krell walked past the squads with a dark grin on his face. “See to it that you do Captain,” He said.

The squads waited for the General to get out of earshot before bursting into a cacophony of sound. “Sir this is madness!” One of the squad leaders protested. “We are going to be slaughtered if we continue to follow General Krell!”

The Captain didn’t say a word as various squad leaders argued between themselves. “Enough!” He yelled.

The room quietened and they looked to Captain Smoke. “I can’t do anything about the General right now,” The Captain said. “However,” He continued. “I will get in contact with an outside commander so we can let someone know what’s going on down there.”

“What good is another commander?” Squad Leader File asked. “Commander Pick said he couldn’t do anything.”

Smoke ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to get a direct line to the Jedi Council,” He admitted. “General Krell is under the command of the Council and I’m sure they don’t condone this senseless slaughter.”

“When are you going to comm them?” Squad Leader Flick asked. “We’re marching in less than thirty minutes.”

“I’ll do it the moment we get back,” Captain Smoke assured the room. “I won’t let us do another suicide run after this. We just need to make it through this last one.”

The squads saluted the Captain. “Sir yes sir!” They shouted in unison.

Captain Smoke put his helmet on. “Let’s do this men!”

“Oya!”

Our hopes were crushed that day.

XXX XXX

Kick and Recoil died in the next line skirmish. Tup was beside Kick when he was hit in the head, an instant kill shot the medic would tell him later, and couldn’t find any tears to shed. Recoil got caught up in a grenade toss but Tup privately thought that he purposefully placed himself there. 

Kick and Recoil were closer than anyone else on the squad. It didn’t surprise him that their closeness extended to death too. Flick was silent as they went to rest that night. Tup wondered if the icy numbness had latched onto Flick’s body too.

General Krell had been called away by the Jedi Council but despite the freedom to follow different tactical plans they were still not gaining any ground. At least they didn’t constantly rush the enemy lines anymore, Tup thought morosely. 

The suicide runs, the only way to describe the General’s insane plan, were wearing on everyone. Captain Smoke, the only command officer who defied the general, died from friendly fire. Nobody in the legion would say it out loud but they all knew that it was General Krell that killed him.

“Go to sleep ad’ika,” Flick murmured.

Tup rolled over onto his back and tried to even out his breathing. It was futile and he got up with a sigh. If he couldn’t fall asleep he might as well unofficially join the nightshift. “I’m going to go get some water,” He lied to Flick.

“No you’re not,” Flick said. He grabbed onto Tup’s wrist when he tried to pass him. “Come lay with me for a bit.”

Tup allowed him to be pulled onto Flick’s bed and curled up into the warmth of his brother. “I miss them,” He quietly confessed.

“So do I,” Flick hugged him tightly.

Why is this happening to us?

XXX XXX

A month into their failing planetary invasion and they were given orders to retreat immediately. Something about too many losses for a planet of little significance. Tup was with Flick when the order was relayed and watched as his face cycled through a range of dark expressions. “You heard him,” Flick said. “I’ll see you on the ship.”

“Where are you going?” Tup asked. “I’m not leaving you!”

Flick put his unpainted helmet on. “Needed for the evacuation plans.”

“I’ll come with you,” Tup insisted. He followed his brother through the hallway.

Flick stopped him with a gentle grip and pulled him into a hug. “I’m not leaving you Tup,” Flick said firmly. “I want you on that ship for my peace of mind.”

A few brothers passed them with grim faces. A trooper walked briskly towards them with his helmet under his arm. “You guys need a lift?” He asked. “I’m heading up in a second and have some space.”

“Take him with you,” Flick said and pushed Tup towards the pilot. “I’ll see you soon Tup, I love you.”

Tup hesitated, giving his brother time to escape. “I love you too Flick.”

“Come on vod,” The pilot said. “Name’s Sky, yours?”

Tup followed him out of the base with icy fingers brushing his heart. “Tup.”

Sky raised an eyebrow, “Not very talkative are you.”

He shrugged in response and stepped into the LAAT after Sky. It was packed with ammunition crates and clones vying for different spots. Sky jumped into the cockpit and the engines roared into life. “Keep an eye on those crates guys,” He shouted through the divider wall. “I don’t want to see a single scratch on my ship.”

One of the painted troopers pointedly stood on a spot and coughed when someone knocked his shoulder. 

The LAAT had been airborne no less than a minute when a series of loud booms sounded below them. Tup’s heart squeezed painfully as he tried his and Flick’s comm channel.   
“Flick?” He stuttered. “Flick what was that? Are you okay?”

Crates flew around the LAAT as it twisted and turned through the air. “Performing evasive manoeuvres,” Sky informed them. “Hold on!”

A buzzing filled Tup’s head as the channel remained silent. “Answer me Flick!” He pleaded.

“Tup,” Flick coughed.

Relief hit Tup so hard he had to lean against the wall of the LAAT. “Are you okay?” He repeated.

Flick was quiet for a moment. “I’m glad you got out of here,” He said. “I couldn’t see you die down here.”

“You’ll be okay,” Tup told him. “You’re going to be okay Flick.”

Flick chuckled hollowly, “I’m not getting out of here Tup’ika.”

“Gedetir Flick,” Tup choked out. “Not you too. I can’t do it without you.”

Increasingly wet coughs halted the conversation. “I love you Tup,” Flick rasped. “Make sure you look after yourself okay?”

A deep exhale and there was a looming silence as the channel clicked off. The LAAT had made it into space and cut off ground comm channels. Tup slid to the floor uncaring of the other troopers and stared blankly at the crates. A fractured hurt made up his chest but despite the agony there were no tears. 

He didn’t know when they docked the orbiting ship. Didn’t see the group of troopers watch him sadly as they filtered out of the LAAT. Tup felt nothing but a bleak darkness as he sat on the floor with a body too heavy to move. The last thing he could somewhat coherently remember was a hand pulling him up and out of the aircraft.

I don’t think I can do this without you.

XXX XXX

The med bay was quiet, light dimmed to simulate the time of day, and the air was heavy with the smell of bacta. Scalpel swiftly moved around the room pausing to pull blankets higher on the injured vod or give a few murmured words of comfort to those having a nightmare. When he was certain that nobody needed anything Scalpel allowed himself to walk over to a bed that was deeper in the ward.

“How are you doing?” Scalpel asked the small vod hiding under the blanket. “Can I get you anything?”

The blankets rustled as the vod pushed his head out of the cocoon. Tears were silently making their way down his face and he shook his head. “Oh sweetheart,” Scalpel cooed. He might get in trouble with the CMO later for broaching formality but he didn’t care. He sat on the edge of the cot, careful to not disturb the blanket nest.

“Come here,” Scalpel beckoned. He wrapped his little brother in a hug and gentled rocked him as fresh tears and sobs left him. “I’m sorry,” He told his brother. “It will be okay,” Scalpel told him.

The tears faded away and sobs turned to sniffles, the little vod not having enough energy to do much of anything. Scalpel whispered words of comfort with smatters of Mando’a entering every few sentences. “Udesii vod,” He soothed.

The trooper quickly dropped off into sleep but Scalpel held him for another minute before tucking him back under the covers. “Rest well vod,” He murmured.

Scalpel turned to walk away and almost ran into another medic. Not just any medic though, Scalpel realised. The CMO had been watching him. Kriff. “I can explain,” Scalpel said quietly.

Absinthe held a hand up. “No need.”

“Sir?”

Absinthe sighed and gestured for Scalpel to walk with him. “Kid needs all the comfort he can get,” He confessed. “All his brothers died down there.”

“Is he on watch?” Scalpel asked tightly.

The CMO shook his head. “Anything I put down will lead to him being reconditioned.”

“Reconditioned!” Scalpel was shocked. “Which general is he serving under?”

Absinthe motioned for him to keep his voice down. “He’s under Krell but he’ll be transferred soon.”

“I didn’t know you had friends in command,” Scalpel said.

“I don’t,” Absinthe refuted. “One of the medics I trained with keeps in touch with me. He told me that his captain is always looking for talented troopers.”

Scalpel raised an eyebrow. “You think the little vod has a chance to get in?”

“He survived with Krell,” Absinthe said darkly. “That puts him above the countless brothers who didn’t make it.”

Absinthe paused at the doors to the med bay. “Go get some rest Scalpel,” He ordered. “I’ll keep a close eye on him for you.”

Scalpel nodded, “Yes sir.” He gave a final look towards the small trooper as he left. Hang in there brother, he thought.

I don’t want to be alone.

XXX XXX

“You’re being transferred to the 501st,” The medic told him as he took basic vitals.

Tup blinked and looked at Scalpel, “Why? I thought the 617th was being rebuilt.”

Scalpel cursed. “Nobody told you?” He asked. “General Krell was reprimanded by the council and isn’t allowed to command us anymore.”

“What?” Tup winced as his voice cracked.

The medic sat on the cot and held his hand. “Tup,” He said slowly. “You won’t be serving with Krell ever again. The council was furious with the casualty rates and refused to give you and the 617th back to him.”

Tup sat silently as he tried to process what he was being told. “Is anyone coming with me?”

Scalpel bit his lip. “You were the only one the 501st accepted as far as I know,” He answered. “But Absinthe knows their CMO and says that they’re all good people.”

“Oh,” Tup said hollowly. He didn’t know many people in his legion outside of his squad but it would have been nice to have someone who had lived through the same thing.

The medic patted his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll get along with everyone,” He comforted. “I’ll program my comm codes into your pad before you go so we can keep in touch.”

“You’ll be busy,” Tup protested. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense,” Scalpel said. “I like talking to you. You’re the only one who wants to hear all my stories.”

Tup gave him a small smile. “If it’s not a bother,” He acquiesced. “When am I leaving?”

Scalpel hummed and pulled out his pad. “A couple hours,” He relayed. “Why don’t you get into your shell while I finish up here and we can get a meal together before you go?”

“Okay,” Tup agreed. He wasn’t hungry but it would be weird if only Scalpel ate.

“Your gear’s under the cot,” The medic told him. “I’ll go do a final round and meet you at the doors.”

Tup watched as Scalpel rushed off and the small smile melted off his face. He pulled the box full of armour out and slowly dragged each piece on. Each part weighed him down a little bit more and made his chest feel heavy. 

Carefully, he grabbed his helmet and turned it around in his hands. A faint shape drawn on the back of it caught his eye. He looked closer and inhaled sharply when he made out the marking. Scratched on the back of his helmet was the symbol that Flick created. When he asked Flick what it meant he told him that it was a symbol of his love for Tup.  
Tup let out a wordless keen and cradled his helmet to his chest. “Flick,” He whined painfully. “When did you do this?”

A few tears fell from his eyes as he hunched over the last piece of Flick he had. Tup’s chest filled with jagged shards; throat tight as he mourned.  
Across the ward Scalpel watched with sad eyes as his new friend turn into a puddle of tears. He’d give Tup a few minutes to grieve by himself before he gave Tup a hug.

Did you know this was going to happen?

XXX XXX

The Solace Medical Report #A78213  
CT-5385 | Tup (Private)  
Approved by CT-5723 | Absinthe (Commanding Medical Officer)

Reason for admission: Unresponsive before passing out. No obvious injuries. Pilot mentioned the remaining squad member was unaccounted for and presumed dead.

Medical treatment: Administered normal saline IV (0900). Bacta patch (0910). Administered normal saline IV (1200). Bacta patch removed (1605).

Medical diagnosis: Moderate dehydration. Half-healed laceration on hand. Mild bruising on body. Mental examination needed [Updated: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Anxiety Disorder, and Depression.]

Past medical history: Kamino records show that the patient has only been treated for standard training injuries [ATTATCHMENT]. No medical records were recovered from Telnerth. Questioning patient has revealed numerous injuries from his time at Telnerth. In the last month, patient has been treated for one minor concussion, two blaster wounds, and multiple lacerations and bruising. A standard examination was performed and found no lasting injuries with minimal scarring.

Other information: All batchmates are deceased. Suspected sensory disorder. Cherry flavouring induces nausea.

Final comments: Tup has been in my ward for a ten-day cycle now and has shown considerable improvement. He is socially isolating himself and withdraws from any meaningless conversations [Update: Medical Officer Scalpel has befriended him]. I have not been able to provide any medication for his mental illnesses due to threats of reconditioning from General Krell [Update: General Krell has been removed from command. No medication has been issued due to transfer.] I would recommend Tup is given a mental illness plan and medication for his depression and anxiety.

Signed,  
CT-5723| Absinthe, Commanding Medical Officer for The Solace.


	2. The middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tup has been reassigned to the 501st but spends a few hours with Scalpel before leaving. Once he joins the legion on the Resolute he finds that he has more problems to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to you Yall_its_me_nicole! I read your chapter and then rushed to finish this up as a little gift for you. Also shoutout to JediKnightRubyAndClones for hyping me up for the next chapter.

“Do you have ink and needles?” Tup asked Scalpel.

Scalpel gave his friend a look. “How big is the art because you’re shipping out soon,” He said. “I can do something quick and simple but you’ll have to wait for anything else.”

Tup ran a hand across his helmet. “I was thinking a teardrop right here,” He pointed underneath his right eye. “Full colour not an outline.”

Scalpel blinked a couple times. “Yeah,” He kept his voice soft. “I can do that for you vod.”

“Now?” Tup kept his eyes on his helmet.

The medic stood up and gathered their trays. “I’ve got my kit in the ward,” He said. “You might have to run to make it to the transport but I can do it.”

“Thank you,” Tup said quietly. He brushed his thumb against Flick’s art slowly.

Scalpel clapped him on the shoulder and led him out of the cantina. “This is important to you,” He said firmly. “It’s going to hurt though especially since it’s a rush job but the art won’t be affected.”

Tup was handed a flimsy as they marched into the med bay. “Draw the outline and I’ll get my kit,” Scalpel told him. “I know I left it around here somewhere…”

Tup looked down at the blank space and carefully drew the shape of his teardrop. It wasn’t anything big but it would still be noticeable. He put a small curve at the top of the drop then put the pad down on the cot.

“Got it!” Scalpel cheered as he opened a cabinet draw. “Right,” He said. “Let’s get started.”

The medic pulled on a pair of gloves and swiped some alcohol wipes from the other room. “Is this your first tattoo?” He asked as he gently cleaned the area around his eye.

“Yeah,” Tup said. “I heard if a medic does it then there’s less chance of infection.”

Scalpel hummed as he readied the needle. “If you’ve had a few done before then you probably have more of a clue on how to care for one,” He said. “But” Scalpel warned, “It is better for you to get one in a _sterile_ environment compared to where some guys have done theirs.”

Tup didn’t flinch as the needle work began. “Story?” He asked curiously.

Scalpel laughed and wiped away some of the ink bleed. “One vod thought it would be a smart idea to get one done in a bar while drunk,” He shook his head. “The art was pretty good but he needed bacta patches for a week after that stunt.”

“Will I need a patch?” Tup asked. He was getting used to the pain of the needle- it wasn’t as bad as getting stabbed by sharp branches.

“I’ll give you a couple,” Scalpel said. He refilled the needle and looked at the unfinished art. “Just a precaution since you’re heading out right after this.”

Tup blinked as more ink bleed was wiped away. “How much longer?”

“All done,” Scalped said. “I’m just cleaning you up now and I’ll give you a mirror before I stick a patch on.”

Tup fiddled with his gloves as Scalpel used another alcohol wipe to clean his face. A mirror was pressed into his hands and the medic gave him a crooked smile. “Have a look,” He said quietly.

The mirror was raised to his face and Tup raised a finger to gently trace the art reflected on the mirror. It looked exactly like what he drew and he blinked back tears as he looked at the tattoo. “Vor entye Scalpel,” He murmured, not tearing his eyes away from the mirror.

“No need,” Scalpel waved a hand. “I’m happy I could help you with this Tup.”

Tup eventually tore his eyes away from his reflection and gathered his scattered armour. Scalpel handed him his gauntlets and a pack of small bacta patches. He put the batches in one of his belt pockets and hugged his helmet to his chest.

“I’ll walk down to the hanger with you,” Scalpel said.

The mood turned bittersweet as they wandered down the corridors. Tup tried to say something a few times but shut his mouth when he couldn’t think of something. “I wish I could stay with you,” He said eventually.

“You’d get bored around here pretty quick,” Scalpel joked but then turned serious. “If you really don’t like the 501st then I’m sure you can apply for a transfer here.”

Tup bit his lip and looked away from Scalpel. “Do you know anything about the general?” He tried to ask subtly.

Scalpel stopped and held Tup’s hands. “I promise he isn’t like the demagolka you were with,” He promised. “He’s reckless and I’ve heard tales of his crazy plans but General Skywalker cares about us.”

Tup gave him a little grin but it quickly faded. “I don’t want to be just a number again,” He confessed with a strained voice.

“You won’t Tup,” Scalpel said strongly. “None of us are numbers,” He continued. “We might look the same but we are very different on the inside and _that_ is what matters.”

Scalpel engulfed Tup in a tight hug. “I expect you to call me every ten-day with new stories,” He said. “I bet you will have tons of cool stories to tell.”

Tup nodded and stopped at the transport’s ramp. “Thank you for looking after me,” He whispered to Scalpel.

“We’re vod Tup,” Scalpel asserted. “Don’t do anything too crazy out there, yeah?”

“I’ll try,” Tup said with a little smile. “Goodbye Scalpel.”

Scalpel called out as Tup entered the ship, “Re’turcye mhi!”

XXX XXX

Tup stood by himself as the transport lifted up. His armour stood out like a sore thumb with no paint on it. Someone, possibly Scalpel, had scrubbed all the grime off. It made Tup look like a recruit fresh of Kamino. He hated it.

He had wanted to paint something reminiscent of the ocean on Kamino with broad, sweeping strokes, and great waves crashing on his helmet. There was no formal colour for the 617th Legion but there was a general consensus was a dark purple. General Krell punished any sign of individuality they showed including armour paint and designs.

Tup was lucky that his hair was easy to hide. With the help of a few spare wires he could make his hair look half the length it actually was. So far he had gotten an inch past what regulations allowed and he didn’t want to stop any time soon. Flick had liked playing with his hair during lights out. He had figured out how to do a series of grand hairstyles with different braids and plaits.

Another trooper tapped his shoulder. “What?” Tup asked lowly.

“No need to bite my head off brother,” The trooper said jokingly.

Tup rolled his eyes and turned away. “Aw c’mon,” The guy whined. “My name’s Sterling, yours?”

“Sterling!” Another trooper hissed. “Not everyone has one yet.”

“You don’t know unless you ask though,” Sterling protested. “Lighten up Moon.”

Tup sighed and turned towards the two arguing. “It’s Tup,” He said, cutting through the fight.

“Nice to meet you Tup,” Sterling said. He pointed to the other trooper in green armour, “This is my squad mate Moon.”

“I can introduce myself Sterling,” Moon muttered.

Sterling laughed and nudged him. “He can be a bit prickly,” He mock-whispered to Tup.

“Stop bothering him,” Moon said grumpily. “If he doesn’t want to talk then leave him alone.”

“I am a delight,” Sterling affronted.

Moon scoffed, “More like a pain in the ass.”

Tup watched blankly as the two squad mates dissolved into petty squabbles again. He was going to have to be put on a new squad, he suddenly realised. A chill swept down his spine. He didn’t _want_ a new squad, in fact, he didn’t want to be in a new legion either. He looked down at his boots. He didn’t want a lot of things but here they were, suddenly being tossed in front of him.

Where is the rest of the 617th going? He wondered. Were they being split up too? There were a few squads that had survived Telnerth intact. He hoped they didn’t get pulled apart after all they went through.

The sounds around him grew muffled as he sank deeper into his thoughts. Where was he going to end up? What was going to happen to him? Terror struck him mute as he realised he was going to be completely alone in the new legion.

Scalpel had let it slip that General Krell’s action were kept quiet and that the jedi forbid the troops from spreading any information about the Telnerth disaster. Even if he wanted to, couldn’t tell anyone about what he had been through. He was essentially a brand new shiny, Tup thought morosely.

XXX XXX

Supply day was always chaotic no matter where you were. Kix swerved around a crate and dodged a flailing arm. “Someone get these crates out of the middle of the hallway!” He barked.

A group of shinies scrambled to obey. “Damn thing was right in front of the doors,” Kix muttered to himself.

“Bay four is yours Kix,” Forceps said. He fell into step beside the grumpy medic.

Kix snorted. “Who is it this time? If Fives has done something stupid again…”

Forceps pulled him into an empty room and gave him a look. “I think it’s the trooper Absinthe was talking about in the conference,” He said quietly. “He looks like a shiny but he isn’t.”

“5385?” Kix asked. “I thought he was going to the 212th.”

The senior medic shrugged. “Guess he fits in with us better.”

“Has he got a medical folder?” Kix asked.

“Something like that,” Forceps hedged. “There’s a fair bit of black for someone who’s only been deployed once. Take a look.”

Kix took the offered pad and scrolled through 5385’s information. He raised an eyebrow, “It starts back at Kamino.”

“Took out his whole batch squad,” Forceps said. “You think the rumours about the beta tests are true?”

“Better not be,” Kix swore. “There was a damn good reason they stopped live fire exercises.”

Forceps winced. “I figured you would want to have him since he’s being put with you guys.”

“Torrent,” Kix corrected. “Not Rex’s Squad.”

“Same thing,” Forceps said. “You get all possessive over the Company.”

Kix rolled his eyes but didn’t correct the other medic. “I guess I’ll go meet the kid who caught Absinthe’s attention.”

“Be nice,” Forceps warned as Kix walked out.

“I’m always nice,” Kix said indignantly.

XXX XXX

Tup was pulled away from his group the moment he excited the LAAT by a harried medic. He had been marched to the med bay and left in a treatment room by himself. “Kix will see you shortly,” The medic told had told him before rushing off.

He swung his feet and tried not to zone out. He didn’t want to think about Telnerth or how-

_The Vanguard was silent after an entire Regiment was lost in the space battle._

_Being paralysed with fear as a Captain had a lightsaber inches away from his neck._

_The terrifying feeling of drowning on land. Clawing at his throat trying to breathe._

A gentle touch to his shoulder jolted him back to the present. A clone without a helmet stood in front of him with a gentle look in his eyes. “Sir,” Tup saluted the best he could.

“At ease,” The clone said. “Your name?”

“CT-5385,” Tup recited.

The medic frowned. “An actual name,” He clarified. “My name is Kix.”

“Tup,” Tup said quietly.

Kix smiled. “I’ll put that in your file,” He told Tup. “I’m just going to do to a basic health check today.”

“Okay,” Tup agreed.

The medic pulled out a pad and dragged a chair over to the bed. “Age?”

“Sixteen,” Tup admitted.

Kix blinked and looked up. “Could you repeat that?”

“I’m eight standard,” Tup said.

“Right,” Kix said faintly. “I thought that’s what you said.”

Tup watched warily as the medic’s hands gripped the pad tightly. “I passed the same tests,” He said defensively.

“Good to know,” Kix uttered tonelessly. He looked at his pad, “Allergies?”

“None,” Tup confirmed. It was rare but some clones developed allergies to all sorts of things.

Kix went through some more standard questions before standing up again. “Stand on the scale for me,” He pointed to the corner of the room.

The scale beeped at Tup stood on it.

“You’re slightly underweight,” Kix muttered.

Tup shrugged. “Absinthe said eating normally will get me back to a normal weight.”

The medic’s eyes sharpened. “Do you have issues with food?”

“I’m not hungry a lot,” Tup admitted. “I just forget to eat sometimes.”

Kix nodded and made a note on the pad. “Do you have trouble sleeping?”

“No,” Tup lied. “No more than anyone else.”

“Come see me if that changes,” Kix ordered.

The senior medic turned the pad off and tucked it away. “You’re free to go,” He told Tup. “If you have any issues then come see me.”

“Yes sir,” Tup said.

“Torrent barracks are two levels down,” Kix informed him. “Someone will give you some paint and show you where your bunk is.”

Tup froze at the mention of paint. “Thank you sir.”

Kix waved a hand. “I don’t want to see you back in here any time soon.”

XXX XXX

A gruff Sergeant was waiting for Tup in front of the barrack doors. “5385?” He asked.

Tup saluted. “Reporting for duty, sir!”

“Name’s Gavin,” The Sergeant grumbled. “Now, I dunno what your last squad was like but we aren’t big socialists. Prefer a bit of privacy.”

“I understand sir,” Tup replied.

Gavin nodded. “Last bunk on the right is free,” He said.

The barracks were empty and there were no signs of personalisation. Even Krell couldn’t stop them from decorating their barracks. Well, he never went in them to see anyways. He probably would have stopped them if he knew.

In the corner of the room was a clean bunk with an empty bin to stow his gear. Tup placed his set of greys in it and put his extra bacta patches on top of them. “This is going to be great,” He said sarcastically.

The anger was quick to leave and he sighed. “They’re probably busy,” Tup rationalised. “Don’t be such a baby.”

The bunk creaked as he flopped onto the thin mattress. “I wish you were here with me Flick,” Tup mumbled into the pillow.

Since he wasn’t on duty until tomorrow Tup decided to go to sleep. It might be early but he wasn’t in the mood to wander the cruiser, especially since he would be doing it alone. He rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball.

“Squad E-538 report to the exam arena,” A toneless voice echoed through the waiting room.

Tup stood up with the rest of his squad and tried not to flinch as the rest of the room watched their departure in solemn silence. They were the fifth squad to be called and none of the previous squads had returned.

“Squad E-538,” A Kaminoan technician greeted. “You were selected for the beta exam tests. Please switch your charges with the ones here.”

Skeptic stopped the squad from moving. “I wasn’t informed of this change,” He said frostily. “What does the beta test involve?”

“The simulation conditions are reverting to the first iteration of this exam,” The technician said blankly. “We are seeing if live-fire exams provide better results than the stun charges.”

There was a sharp silence as the squad took in this news. “That is insane,” Skeptic cried. “What if one of us is hit?”

“Then you will be shot,” The Kaminoan said without mercy. “Should I report you for malfunction CT-5380?”

Tup paled and tugged on his squad leader’s hand. “We’ll be fine,” He whispered to Skeptic.

Skeptic refused to budge. “What happened to the other squads?”

“Two passed the test,” The Kaminoan replied. “I will start the simulation in two minutes. If you do not comply with the new rules you will be reconditioned.”

The technician excited the room with their stun charges. “This is karked,” Someone swore as the door hissed shut. “They can’t do this to us-“

“Enough,” Skeptic yelled. “This will be just like every other simulation we’ve done,” He said. “Stay focused and cover each other’s backs.”

Tup slid the new charge pack into his deecee with trembling fingers. There was a dark hole in his stomach that made his blood turn to ice. He knew deep down that not all of them were going to make it out of this exam.

“K’oyacyi,” Skeptic said loudly.

“K’oyacyi,” Tup and the squad echoed.

The doors to the simulation opened and their HUD’s had a clock counting down.

 _5.._ Tup checked his charge pack was slotted correctly.

 _4.._ Mirror and River performed a kov’nyn without regard for the rest of the squad.

 _3.._ Skeptic tapped vambraces with each squad mate.

 _2.._ Guns were pointed forward with fingers on the trigger.

 _1.._ The doors shut behind them.

Droids emerged from the floor and laser bolts began to fly.

XXX XXX

It had been four weeks since Tup joined the 501st and it had been quiet. There were a couple space skirmishes with the Separatists but none of the ground troops were being deployed. That wasn’t the quiet he was thinking about though. His new squad members were ghosts. Tup had only seen half of his squad so far which was ridiculous.

Sergeant Gavin said they weren’t a social squad but Tup was beginning to think it was more than that. He spliced into the squad records and learnt that he was replacing a member they had lost on their last campaign. Not only that, but they were a ‘true’ squad – all of them were batchmates. They were also much older than him, nearing twenty one compared to his fifteen. All in all, Tup stood out a lot.

Tup pushed his thoughts on his squad to the back of his mind. He was sitting on his bunk waiting for Scalpel to call him. It was a few minutes passed their arranged time but the medic often got side-tracked on his way out the med bay.

The comm beeped and Scalpel’s face was projected. “Tup!” The medic cheered. “Sorry for running late, I accidently broke my comm.”

Tup smiled. “How did you do that?”

“Funny story,” Scalpel grinned. “It was squashed by Prudence and Jax. He _finally_ made his move and they chose my bunk out of all places to ‘celebrate’ getting together.”

Tup grimaced. “On your bunk?”

“I caught them before they went too far,” Scalpel said.

“Good,” Tup replied. “Give them my congratulations. You’ve been going on about them for ages now.”

Scalpel screeched. “They’ve been doing the same song and dance for a year now. A year!” The projection blurred as he threw himself on his bunk. “It’s been torture just watching them.”

There was a moment of silence before both of them laughed.

“Alright,” Tup conceded with a giggle.

“What about you?” Scalpel asked. “Any stories to tell?”

Tup huffed and looked away. “I’ve been stuck on _The Resolute_ the entire time,” He said. “Not much to tell.”

“You know there’s more than just battle stories you can tell,” Scalpel said. He pulled the communicator closer to his face and gave Tup a long look. “Are you getting along with your squad?”

Tup worried his lip between his teeth. “They’re not around much,” He admitted.

“What do you mean?” Scalpel asked. “Are they ignoring you?”

Tup shrugged. “They didn’t want a new squad mate,” He tried to say casually. His voice cracked halfway through and his smile wobbled.

“Tup’ika,” Scalpel said his older brother tone.

“It’s okay,” Tup exclaimed. “They aren’t being mean to me or anything.”

The room felt cold all of a sudden and Tup huddled beneath his thin sheets. He longed for the fluffy blanket he was given on _The Solace_. That had kept him warm and had the added bonus of being nice to stim with. “We get along fine,” Tup said defensively.

“It’s their job to look after you,” Scalpel pointed out. He sighed when Tup didn’t respond. “I worry about you,” He admitted.

Scalpel leaned forwards, “You’re so young Tup, definitely the youngest vod I’ve met, and you’re my little brother.”

Tup sniffled quietly. “I miss you,” He cried. “Nobody talks to me here or hangs around near me.”

“Tup’ika,” Scalpel cooed. “I miss you too.”

“But you have other vod you can be with,” Tup sobbed. “I’m all alone. I don’t like it here.”

Scalpel hummed and tried to soothe Tup’s crying. “Why don’t you talk to your platoon leader about your squad?” He suggested. “Maybe you can be moved to a different squad.”

“I don’t want a different squad,” Tup wailed. Tears still leaked out of his eyes but he had stopped heaving from the force of his cries. “I want Flick,” He keened mournfully.

Scalpel looked at Tup sadly. “I know you do Tup’ika,” He murmured.

Tup’s comm beeped and he whined. “I have to go,” He told Scalpel.

“Wait!” Scalpel shouted. “Comm me if you need to talk okay? Anytime.”

“Okay,” Tup replied.

The medic nodded. “I love you Tup’ika,” He said.

“Love you Scalpel,” Tup mumbled.

The projection cut off and Tup slumped forward. He wasn’t looking forward to his shift. Although his squad would avoid him, a few of the other squads in the platoon liked to mess with him. They had already gotten him in to trouble a couple times and he had received a mark on his record for ‘his’ behaviour.

The 501st was one of the last places Tup expected to have these issues but it seemed even the top tier battalions had their own problems. He just wished that somebody would step in for once. One of his more frequent harassers tripped him in front of a squad leader and Tup was the one to be told to watch where he walked.

“Please let me have a nice shift,” Tup begged quietly. “Just this once.”


End file.
